


kiss it better

by lovrenes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Fluff, I wrote this a while ago, LadyNoir - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, also on Wattpad, idk what else to put this is rlly short, it’s not angsty it’s actually fluff, not capitalized, tw knifes blades violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrenes/pseuds/lovrenes
Summary: ladybug and chat noir fight a villian bc they’re superheroes idk what else ur expectingplease read this i promise it’s not as bad as it sounds
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> TW BLADES KNIFE VIOLENCE CUTS

he loses track of his body, arms swinging wildly as he runs across the chipped pavement. heartbreaker is following close behind, a large silver blade on the body of an arrow ready and mounted on a bow that seems to be aimed his way. 

usually he was good at this —distracting villains and keeping his cool as he was chased by sharp objects, that is— but this time the one person on the other side had a knife and a really good aim. he, at best, had a charming smile. 

and it proves to not work, he soon realizes as a burning pain spreads across the bottom length of his left leg. the suit had torn (rather ripped? cut, perhaps?), and his skin had decided that it was well would. in hurried fashion, bloods spilled out of his legs, and he felt himself lose balance, toppling onto a park bench while he near bleeds out.

heartbreaker chuckles as she stares at his limp body, and she mumbles something before pulling a new blade out of her basket. 

it’s heart shaped, but it still looks as sharp. if he could be breathe without being in pain, he’d laugh about how funny it was that the thing that was heart-shaped, was also the very thing to kill him. 

he didn’t have to, apparently though because ladybug sneaked up behind heartbreaker and pulled off her necklace, breaking it and effectively releasing the akuma. 

she purifies it quickly, and throws her lucky charm up just as quick, worriedly rushing to chat noir as soon as she’s done.

“how’s your leg, kitty?” 

“you totally fixed it! it was magic i swear! but...” he trails off, a pout forming as his eyes meet ladybug’s. she still looks worried but there’s more glint of something else in there, so he decides, why not let her humor him?

“but what, chat?” she says it with a fond expression. both their hands move closer to each other, because as much as they joke around about these things, they were scared. constantly. 

it was some feeling of they couldn’t help, a lingering thought as one stayed on the ground for a second to long. what would either of them do without the other, it wasn’t what they wanted to think about and yet they did. they could do nothing but hold on and hold they get to be next to each others’ side once again. 

“but, i feel like something else hurts,” he points to his cheeks. chat’s cheeks become red, whether he can help it or not. “can u kiss it better? pretty please!”

ladybug rolls her eyes.

but then, as chat’s head falls in embarrassment, her warm hands pick it back up and her lips are pressed against him. half of it went onto the mask, not exactly something to be helped with how much they cover but chat noir could not have been happier. 

“well then, kitty. i’ll be off,” she stands up and throws her yo-yo somewhere. he isn’t paying attention anymore, he can’t stop thinking about that second of warm contact. but then she’s off in a black and red blur and he realizes.

ladybug just kissed my cheek. ladybug just kissed my cheek. ladybug just kissed my cheek.


End file.
